The 3
by XxawkwardsmileyxX
Summary: 3 girls run away from there family and they run in to vongola primo sooon they live with him and fall in love? Who knows what will happen. Please fill out a form i really need OC characters only 2 will survive bwha jk ill pick 2 so please fill out cussing
1. Chapter 1

Ummm hello everybody I guess? I just thought of something like this random story. Well more info about this story well it's gonna be about 2 girls that im gonna choose so they're running away from the family I made up its gonna be Stellso since my enemy's name is Stella. So 3 girls 2 that imma choose are running away and they meet primo and his family while they were running in the woods.

The three then lived with them and all. Later on the threee girls fell in lovveee so did 3 of primo's guardians. So I guess join them on their adventures? I dont know I just wanna see how this story goes. Here's the form. But first please dont go all overboard its harder to make the story and please put lots and lots of details.

* * *

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Birthday:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**How long hair reaches:**

**Skin color:**

**What kind of clothes you like or wear:**

**Accesories like gloves glasses necklace etc:**

**How she usually puts up her hair:**

**Other appearances:**

**Personality LOTS OF DETAILS :**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Whats she good at:**

**Bad at:**

**Other stuff?:**

**Flame type? You can make one up if you like.**

**Weapons something simple please:**

**Scale 1-10 hand to hand combat:**

**illness?**

**Finally who do you want to fall in love with?**

**You can add more stuff here: **

* * *

Heres the list of guys you can only choose 1 first Giotto's taken I showed this to my best friend Kailey and she chose him sorry guys.

**G **

**Asari**

** Knuckle **

**Lampo**

** Daemon**

** Alaude **

**Cozart for fun.**

So ya you can do anything you like just please dont go crazy like at night she has fangs and in the day her eyes turn a red color thats just creepy to me O_O sooooo yeah havve fun doing this due date is April 27 hahaha good luck I'm only picking 2 so be awesooommmee? whoo whoo


	2. Uhhh

**Hey people long time no see eh? Hahahah anyways it was sooooooo hard choosing I swore my head was gonna blow because all ya'll OC characters were soooo amazing I was about to change the story so all ya'll could be in it but nahhh to much work. Heh heh sorry im the lazy type. Anyways it was so hard I needed help from my friends to. They couldn'nt decide either. So yeaaahhh thank ya guys for reviewing and stuff hahahaha this is my first fic ever so I feel loved.**

**Ummm let's see well first don't be so harsh on me first time ever so yeah and I don't have beta reader yet since I just became a member they won't let me awww losers. Psshhhhh those jerks anyways here are the results. Drum roll please! Lights dim.**

**anddddd the OC characters that are in my story are...**

**IM NOT TELLING YOU TILL NEXT CHAPTER! Bwhahahhaa aren't I evil? MUHAHAHAHhA I'm not gonna tell you guys till next week today umm I'm gonna write about uhh actually I dunno I just got home so this is like winging it? hahahha next chapter might be tomorrow wenesday? I dunno depends I have homework exams and stuff what a pain curse you homework I shall cook you in to waffles. xD LOL also in this story Daemon didnt betray Gioto**

**FYI i dont own KHR lol never will im to lamee also sorry for grammar and spelling problems I suck.**

* * *

**Actually wont write I'll wait till next chapter I have to much homeeworrkkk uggghhh gotta learn about odd stuff. LOL our teacher is so weird he fell asleep while talking during class. **

**Oh and in a couple weeks I won't be able to update because our class is going to californa no laptops ugghh suckss. soo Ciaaaooo I'll try to update very very very fast hahahha watch out for next chapter to see who will be in my story.**

* * *

**INTERVIEWWWSS**

**Me: hiyaa everyone today will shall talk with Cozarto!**

**G: yeah yeah just continue**

**Me: sheesh fine goodness mister tatooy**

**Cozarto: hey guys**

**Me: hiya cozart I just finished reading about you. You seem nice.**

**Cozarto: thanks?**

**G: you stupid woman go on.**

**Me: geez G im telling Giotto.**

**Cozarto: **chuckles** **

**Me: sooooo how long have you been friends with Giotto**

**Cozarto: ah since we were kids**

**Me: ohhhhhhh**

**G: ...**

**Me: Well then since G is acting like an idiot till next timee**

**Cozarto: bye**

**G:...**

**~this was an interviewwww with US~ **


	3. CHRISTMAS AND THE WINNNERRRRSSS

**Heeeyyyy I told you I would update soon. FYI to those who didn't get picked i'll somehow get you in the story i dunno depends if I can.**

**G: whatever just cut to the chase.**

**whatever red boy so for real the winners are...G LIGHTS AND DRUM ROLL**

**G: whatever woman**

****takes paper out of envelope** and the winners of ice cream areee Oreo and Carmel thingy.**

**G: Whatever the OC character winners are Ayame and..**

**AYAME AND CHIARA OMG it was super hard picking but I kinda like these guys better no offense I loved all ya'll characters im so sorry if you didnt get picked and good job Hiyorin for Ayame and Saga of Spades for Chiara heheh**

**G: whatever woman Chiara you have Cozarto and Ayame you have alaude**

**LOL CC and AA so adorablee! aww that sucks my friends OC character doesn't match with Giottos her name is Lily oh well at least its LG hahaha so guys niceeeee and other people im sorryyy it was so hard.**

**G: ~depressed~**

**Awww G whats wrong?**

**G: n-nothing**

**awww you stuttered KAWAIII **

**Ayame: **blushes** kawaii**

**OMG YOURE HEREEEEE**

**G: ...*facepalm* theyre all here.**

**ohhhhh.**

**G:...**

**Oh yeah G's depressed because he didnt get a girly friend.**

**G: *blushes* NO**

**Whateves G oh and if you guys noticed this isnt a chapter sorry ohhh I know I'll make a little story.**

**Ayame: WHats it about?**

**Ummm OH I KNOW ITS WHEN YOU GUYS GO TO TSUNA AND ACCEPT THEM WHATEVER.**

**G: and why this story?**

**I dunno I just have an idea.**

**Ayame: o-o-o-okay**

**Oh first i have to tell you info Miss Ayame your flame is gonna be hail is that alright? I couldnt choose between rain or snow gomen if it isnt I'll change it if you want but I kinda like Hail. Miss Chiara if youre here I heard you had to do something your flame is Mist and Ayyaaammmeeee youre to shyyy**

**G: youre scarying her thats why Lily's flame is actually we dont know Weirdos friend here doesnt know so any ideas?**

**IM not a weirdo red freak and please reviewww for flame types for LILY.**

**Ayame: R-r-eview for a flame type NOW.**

**Actually lets do a christmas special**

**G: yeah yeah just get started weirdo here doesnt own KHR**

**Tch G call meee umm Ace?**

**Ayame: ace-chan doesnt own KHR**

**G: I SAID THAT**

**Ayame: oh well FYI YOUR CHARACTERS WILL ACT DIFFERENT SINCE THIS ISNT THE REAL STORY!**

* * *

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

"CHRISTMAS!" yelled Ayame.

"Tch be quiet woman some people are trying to sleep."

"W-whatever G."

"What's all the commotion about to the EXTREME?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"ughhh Ayame you're so loud." groaned a tired Chia

"I-*yawn* agree." said Cozart walking in.

"AWWW BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"SHUT UP."

Then a flying shoe came towards Ayame.

"what the hell?"

Then a girl came in.

"what was that for Lily?"

"you're to loud I need sleep if Alaude woke up I bet he would've cuff you to death."

"oh well he's asleep."

"hahaha it's so lively."

"shut up music freak!" yelled G

"Be quiet to the EXTREME G!"

"Nufufufu."

"Eeeeeep." shrieked Ayame then she ran away.

"Nufufufu don't be scared its christmas well thats what i heard in my bedroom."

Daemon walked closer to Ayame.

"Daemon Spade get away from her."

Daemon turned around and saw Alaude.

"Nufufufu don't worry aloof alaude I have Elena."

"hmph."

"*yawn* the great Lampo is tired."

"Its christmas." said Lily.

Lampo's eyes widened.

"CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS AND CANDDDYYYYYYY anddd CAKKEEEE"

"MY CAKE!" yelled Ayame.

"If you eat to much cake Ayame you'll get fat." teased Chia.

"shut up."

"Nufufufu it's true."

"Whatever anyways wheres primo?"

"I dunno." replied Lily

"Nufufufufufufufufufu."

"Tch whats wrong with you melon head." said Alaude.

"Nufufu im not a melonhead."

"well your head kinda does look like a melon." said Ayame

"Yup Daemon Melon head the most IDIOT melon head ever." said Chia

There was a dark aura around Daemon.

"Nice going Chia christmas is gonna be ruined by Daemon Melon head." said Lily.

"oh well."

"hey guys whats with the dark aura." asked Giotto coming in.

"Nufufufu well Chia Cheese im not an idiot."

Chia's eye twitched she didnt like being called cheese.

"Oh really Mr. Melon head? I bet you'll have fruity children like PINEAPPLES and banannas."

There was a dark aura surronding both of them they had a glare down.

"Nice going Giotto look what you started." said Cozart

"But I didnt do anything I just walked in."

" *sigh* Cozart she's your lover you have to stop her and I mean it no excuses or I'll kick you out and you'll be cold." said Lily glaring at him.

Cozart shivered he was reallly freaked out with the girls glares. So he listened to her and went over to Chia. He tapped her shoulder later he regretted doing that Chia flipped cozart over making him land on the table.

"owwwwww."

Later half of the living room was destroyed by the two illusionest. Giotto was depressed because now he had to do even more paper work. Tragic. Alaude was pissed because the living room was destroyed he liked the living room.

"Nufufufuf."

"F*** off" (no swearing)

"PRESENT TIME." yelled Cozart

"YESSSSS PRESENTS!" yelled Ayame.

So eveveryone grabbed presents and started handing them out.

time skip.

So present time was over and all of them were now sitting on the couch cozying up. Ayame was happpy because she got what she wanted. (sorry i dunno what you want.) Ayame stood up and went to the kitchen so did Daemon.

"ohhh you guys are under the mistletoe." said Lily.

Ayame stopped and looked up. 'crap not with himmm.' Alaude heard mistletoe and looked up where ayame was and there was the mistletoe under ayame and daemon. Eleno did the same thing to.

"whaa do i have to? Causeee you know."

"sorry but its tradition."

**anime sob** "NOOOO I HATE YOU CHRISTMAS." Before Ayame could say anything else Daemon already kissed her. Then they broke off Alaude was soooooo pissed that Lampo shrieked away from him. Ayame was surprised on what he did.

"What the h-" she was cut off when Alaude started chasing Daemon around the manison.

Lily whistled. "Guess your now Alaude's."

Ayame blushed.

"well you better keep your diet." said Chia.

"what did you say?'

"I said you better keep your diet."

"mmhhhhm. and you better watch out for tonight or I'll kill you."

"kayka- whaaa?"

"Wait. That Mistletoe was an Illusion" said Lily inspecting the mistletoe.

a pissed aura surronded Ayame Daemon is so dead meat. Another dark aura surronded Elena too. Both of them ran off to help Alaude beat up Daemon.

"Alright I guess this christmas was magical." said Cozart.

"mhm." said Lily

"hey Lily?'

"what chia."

"stop saying mhm you sound like an old person."

Lily twitched. "F*** off you a-hole."

"maa maa stop saying bad words to."

Lily twitched more then threw a lamp at chia. She barely dodged

"stop itttttt."

"No."

"Old hag."

Giotto and Cozart panicked when Lily was pissed that was scary and when Chai kept making fun of her that was scary to. Lily went in to the kitchen and came out wtih tons of knives in her hands.

"You got 1 second to run. 1"

Knives came flying towards Chia.

"Good throwing to the EXTREME!"

A knife came flying towards Knuckle then G then Asari. Lampo ran off to his room when Lily went to the kitchen he was smart. (LOL) Giotto and Cozart hid behind the couch.

"Maybe we should stop them?" whispered Giotto.

"No way am I going in there when it's a women's battle no man shall interfere you'll risk your life."

Okay that was just scary. This christmas was a one never to forget.

* * *

**G: Tch**

**Ace: wha? That sucked it just came to my head sorry gomen gomen but the real story starts next chapter i promise?**

**Chia: He's just jealous that we got more attention still please review for a flame?**

**Lily: proably. ohhh pick a good flame**

**Ace: okay review? The real story starts Next chapter this was just for fun**

**Giotto: review. ciaaooo**

**Ace: yup. OH AND to CrimsonRedHair I maybe will put you as a little girl around 5 to be G's lil sis. MAYBE i dunno.**


End file.
